ga2dojofandomcom-20200215-history
Val Shark Army
The Val Shark Army (ヴァルシャーク軍 Vu~Arushāku-Gun?), or the Val Sharks (ヴァルシャークス Vu~Arushāku?), is a mysterious terrorist organization that oppose and attack Wingdom and are the main antagonists in the original story of GetAmped 2. Their motives for targeting Wingdom are unknown and they are pursued by the MegaForce unit. Description History Destrosso and the First GAT This is referred from the game "GetAmpedX/SplashFighters" The Val Sharks, the Second GAT and Wingdom (Current History) Overview Goals Strength Members Soldiers Soldiers among the Val Sharks consist of six main types: Val Heads, Val Omegas, Val Jacks, Val Punchers, Val Gorillas, and Val Chiefs. They can be added as NPCs for the practice mode of the Dojo. * Val-Head (A/B/C/D) **Minor Val-Head (Float/Shooter/Throw/Kegler/Cracker) * Val-Omega (A/B/C) ** Minor Val-Omega (Fan) * Val-Puncher * Val-Jack * Val-Chief (A/B) * Val-Gorilla (A/B) * Val-Elemental (Fire/Ice/Thunder/Air) * Val-Golden Executives The executives are the prominent, high ranking members of the Val Shark Army, who act as commanding officers and operatives. They include, Dangerous Bob, Sorcerer Ponse, Colonel Murder, Jorondo and 78 others. In missions, most of them appear as enemies or all of them as bosses. Like their more stronger soldiers, almost all of them have the abilities to block attacks and perform special attacks. Each of them is on the Wanted List, which you get from Zen; when you defeat one and complete a mission, they'll added on the list. Defeating them will also let you add them as NPCs for practice mode in the Dojo. Notable Executives Dangerous Bob He is the Val Sharks' leader. Sorcerer Ponse He is the Val Sharks' second-in command. Colonel Murder He was originally named Carlos, who a respectable colonnel from another country. Jorondo She is the one the player challenges to a rival match at the Dojo. Other Executives * Dee * Alba Tollson * GakGak * Gray Ponte * Ryo * Simon * Guzo * Fulford * Bichiruma * Puririnpa * Papion * Teko * Mollet * Ufori * Ikyu * Gozarofu * Homing * Kenbo * Dimon * Gyaban * Ushimaru * Shuta * Brother * Margaret * Shino * Muhta * Roque * Omusa ** Omusa Red ** Omusa Blue ** Omusa Black ** Omusa Yellow ** Omusa Pink * Gojay * Digital Orge * Dum * William * Manimani * Fever * Big Brother * Corneille * Blade * Akonil * Raitan * Elec * Donky * Boboi * Jolly * Roger * Jumbo * Digital Demon * Joyken * None Holler * Howard * Erinea * Ringy * Ringer * Baahn * Justine * Danny John * Maimai * Izo * Ushio * Spin Jack *Masked Man * Dark Sol-Gel * Riadeco * Maxwell * Zanki * Towa * Dalix * Digital Satan * Dangerous Boboi * Fortress Exclusive Executives * Kawase * Lieutenant Murder * Bazakku * Dinerindo * Beth Unaffiliated Criminals These criminals, except maybe Gori Mackenize, are not affiliated with the Val Sharks. * Gori Mackenizie * Gear Commander * Delta Commander * Fractalus * Grim * Ancient Dragoon * Megandroff Alpha * Megandroff Beta * Gigandroff R, Emperor of Sorcery Gallery Trivia Navigation Category:Factions Category:Antagonist Groups